Paperback Model
by Aristea
Summary: Summary: Arthur, Camelot’s newly crowned King definitely needs a Queen, but what is he to do with so many women throwing themselves at him? ArthurxGwen :3
1. Chapter 1 Destined to be a Royal Prat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, all characters belong to BBC Merlin.

Summary: Arthur, Camelot's newly crowned King definitely needs a Queen, but what is he to do with so many women throwing themselves at him? ArthurxGwen :3 (Here, Arthur is a lousy King..well for now :D)

CAN'T WAIT FOR SEASON 3!!!! Kyah~

Pairing: Arwen (I'm loving it)

**PAPERBACK MODEL**

**Chapter 1 = Destined to be A Royal Prat**

**Guinevere's POV**

I am ever so grateful to my dear auntie Claire, she took me in after my father's execution. She comforted me during those depressing days that made my eyes shrivel from tears. After seeing my father's head cut off, I felt as if my wings were too. She mended them back and soon I was able to truly smile and freely laugh. I promised myself I would never cry again. I had to be strong, not only for my aunt and father, but also for myself.

My aunt owns a small flower shop; I simply love helping her out. The smell of flowers mixed with morning dew is simply refreshing! I hummed a delightful tune while arranging the freshly cut flowers into an attractive display that seemed to attract many customers during spring.

Night soon approached, I began watering the slightly wilted flowers that were neglected today. I felt sad because I tend to see myself in them, I sighed as I quickly vanquished the thought. I need to hurry, soon it would be closing time.

I dusted a few shelves until a hooded stranger entered. I heard armor bustling outside the store. A cold sweat trickled down my neck as I held my breathe. Who was this stranger? An assassin? I shuddered as I watched him approach. I managed to mutter a "May I help you?" between my quivering and chapped lips.

"_Guinevere_." The hooded man said bluntly. My eyes shot up I unconsciously asked "Who are you!? Why do you know my name?" as I backed away slowly ready to run. "I am Arthur Pendragon, I'm sure you are quite aware of my status here in Camelot." He said as he unveiled his face under the crackling candles that illuminated the whole room.

My eyes widened in shock, the King here? I automatically bowed and said "Good evening sire. May I ask what you came here for?". "Ah yes about that." Arthur said as he presented a letter, "You are to come to the banquet tomorrow night at sunset, I will personally get you so be ready." He added as he finally gave me the invitation.

I was dumbfounded for a few seconds, why in the world would the King personally deliver a letter to me? I pondered for a bit then mentally slapped myself. I replied "My Lord, are you lacking servant girls?" with false concern in my voice.

Arthur froze for a moment, and laughed out loud, "Heavens no, your coming as my partner for the banquet!" He said with fervor still amused at my previous statement which made my eyebrow twitch in irritation, but after processing his words fully I almost choked, was what he said true or was the King secretly a jester?

I was about to giggle nervously until I saw the look on his face was dead serious. "Sire, I humbly apologize, I cannot go my aunt is feeble and old, she needs me to tend to her needs, I cannot leave her side. Please choose another." I pleaded while bowing for the second time.

"That simply cannot do dear Guinevere, it must be you." Arthur said while holding my hand, I looked at him and for the first time I thought he was charming, well that was until he opened his royal arrogant mouth. "If you do not comply I will have this flower shop demolished and build a stable on its remains, would you like that?" he grinned triumphantly and after seeing my "still" hesitant expression he added, "..or maybe I could just throw you and your aunt to the dungeons and…"

"That's enough!" I yelled sick of being threatened, he looked at me surprised at my sudden outburst, "My Lord" I added to show, no… emphasize our difference. "So does that mean you'll come and do exactly as I say?" Arthur smiled smugly while preparing to leave. "Yes sire." I answered roughly. "Good, see you tomorrow _my lady_." He almost exited, but then turned around and came back.

"My Lord?" I asked, now what does he want!? "Ah before I leave I would like to buy your biggest bouquet." He said while slapping on the table a pouch full of gold coins. I curtsied, but after turning around I rolled my eyes to the side while softly sighing and muttered "Well at least he bought something".

I slowly made my way out of the shop's stockroom while cradling one of the most expensive flower arrangements available between my arms. I extended my hands as a gesture for him to take it, but then he roughly pushed it back against my chest that made me huff in surprise. "It's yours." He said cheekily with a smile and quickly popped his hood back on and strode outside.

Good thing he was gone in a flash or he would've seen my jaw drop. I nestled the flowers comfortably in a wooden vase filled with cool water from the well. My head fumed with anger, how dare he barge into my home and threaten me, oh wait he was the King after all, but if it was normal villagers I would've scowled at him or her for their rudeness, but seeing the flowers he bought me made me unknowingly smile for some reason.

Next day:

It was about noon and still I paced around in my bedroom, I can't believe I agreed to this! I have nothing to wear, not only that, my escort is the bloody King himself! I may as well offer myself to be in the stocks right now; after all I'll be humiliating myself in the banquet tonight! I was about to rummage my wardrobe when someone loudly knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked while putting away the clothes I littered on the floor earlier. "Hmm… no answer." I mentally said while opening the door to see for myself. I gaped at how two of the King's royal guards were standing in front of me.

"Lady Gwen, please come with us." One of the royal guards said while holding on to my door. "I-I thought the banquet starts at sunset its only noon." I said embarrassed at the sudden visit. "I'm sorry but this was the King's direct orders." The two guards slightly bowed apologizing at how they might've disturbed her. "I guess I have no choice do I?" I said while getting ready to go. "Please use this hood." The taller guard handed me a scarlet cloak. I merely nodded and obliged, I tried to cover my face as much as I could.

We arrived at the palace and I was escorted to a room, I was surprised to find two handmaids who both bowed gracefully. "Lady Gwen please come with us you need to get ready." One hand maid said as she pushed me deeper in the room. I felt a bit uncomfortable, I'm not used to someone else dressing me, but sighed in relief at least my wardrobe problem was solved, I guess he wasn't as stupid as he seems.

The two handmaids finally finished and gestured I turn around and see myself in a fully body mirror. I did and my eyes bulged, That's me? It can't be! The girl in front of me looked exquisite. The lavender gown flowed gracefully in all directions while hugging my curves perfectly. My hair was left to drape on my exposed shoulders, but lovely gold and ruby jewelry made my mud colored hair shine like the brightest star. I tilted my head slightly trying to get used to the heavy necklace which hung lazily around my neck. I looked out the window, noticing the clouds turning a shade of deep orange it was sunset, I sucked a lot of air in, "This is it." I thought.

I was about to take a seat, trying to feel my legs again, until Arthur busted through the doors already wearing his beloved crown. He beamed arrogantly as if he was prince charming to the rescue and said "Told you at sunset I'll pick you up myself." I merely smiled at his statement. He offered me his arm and I entwined mine gracefully, trying to get in to the act, but I couldn't help but feel the urge to roughly push him down the stairs.

We were standing in front of the main entrance to the banquet hall, eyes visibly scanned me up and down. I tried not to glare at anyone especially since they were all nobles. My head snapped and my eyes widen in shock as I heard what the Royal Court announcer shouted. "Our beloved King and his fiancé has arrived!"

**To be continued~~~~**

**R&R**

**I wuv BBC Merlin xD**


	2. Chapter 2 First ever medieval Cover Girl

**Thankies for all the reviews and alerts :3 I really do appreciate it!**

**Replies:**

**guardian izz = Ur ryt I do enjoy a situation like that in fanfics xD**

**Babybee61 = Haha well in my alternate fangirl Universe only Arthur and her father is allowed to call her Guinevere**

**Sweety1516 = Thanks for the feedback :D**

**Chapter 2 = First ever medieval Cover Girl**

**Guinevere's POV**

"_Our beloved King and his fiancé has arrived!" _

I stiffened as that statement replayed over and over again. King or not he was going to get a taste of my altered ego once I get a God given chance! Gritting my teeth I quietly followed his gesture to move.

We gracefully walked across the hall like a perfect couple, following a formation headed by Arthur's knights. Once we were seated I looked down to prepare myself for what ever explanation he might give me then murmured a "Sire" I almost spat out in a disgusted tone, "What is the meaning of this? I am not your~ ", but before I could finish my sudden outburst I was surprisingly cut off by a kiss on the lips. I could here people gasp in the background as I felt my cheeks burn I closed my eyes whimpering helplessly. As he pulled away I quickly gripped my other hand to prevent me from slapping his face, my first kiss was officially taken by a spoiled brat!

After the kiss he gave me a playful wink then muttered a very soft, "I'll explain later, right now just smile and wave." I did so forcibly. I wanted to cry, but I promised myself I wouldn't and therefore managed to maintain composure.

My eyes traveled to a table of young women, probably of noble blood. Their shrill voices gossiped with glee as they pointed at my direction. I tried to look oblivious, but I could clearly make out their conversations.

"_She looks like a servant girl! _

"_Maybe she is one."_

"_I thought our King had a bit of standard, but I guess not."_

"_Her tanned skin doesn't suite any type of jewelry at all, what a waste."_

"_He's probably going to get a mistress soon after *snicker* I hope he'll choose me."_

I massaged my temples to unwind my nerves, Oh if only I was one of Camelot's knights, I would have already challenged each one of those wenches to a 1 on 1 combat to the death, I sighed at the impossible, they were all nobles I would only be humiliating myself if I do so try to defend my honor. I stared at my hands neatly folded on my lap.

The night went on, I felt lonely. No one was even talking to me, not even Arthur, he was too busy drinking and chatting with other prestigious personalities in the kingdom. I lazily played with my food, it looked lovely, but the sinister aura in the hall made me feel ill.

Finally the guests were now evacuating the grand hall. This nightmare was finally coming to an end, I silently clapped my hands as a form of silent celebration. When I saw everyone, except for the servants, had already left, I tiptoed my way to the exit careful not to step on my gown.

I swore my curls almost straightened perfectly when I heard Arthur's deep authoritative voice calling "Where do you think you're going my love?". I turned around slowly, but then decided to keep going.

"Almost there!" I thought as I scurried towards the exit not minding my long gown, there is no way I'm going to prolong my suffering!

He caught my arm, I stared at him with strong eyes almost as if intimidating him to let me go, but I failed miserably. "Guinevere, your spending the night here." He simply said while dragging me across a long hallway. "My Lord! I must go back, my aunt will be worried." I said in a firm tone while tugging against his hold.

"You need not to worry, I sent the court physician Gaius with a letter about your where about. He will tend to your aunt's sickness and advise her of her health." He said as he continued to drag me with an iron grip. I smiled in relief; he could be thoughtful at times.

After hearing this I decided to stop struggling, it was pointless anyway, so we ended up walking side by side. After a few more turns we finally arrived.

"Were here." He said as he creaked his door open revealing his royal bed. My face instantly turned pale.

Seeing my discomfort he muffled his laugh after noticing the reason why, "Don't think I'm that kind of man Guinevere." He said as he fully opened the door to reveal Merlin, the Kingdom's famed warlock and the Lady Morgana.

I unconsciously curtsied, curse this servant girl reflex. "So this is the girl you chose?" Morgana said as she walked over to my front. "Nice to meet you Guine…um" She pondered while placing a finger on her lip.

"Just call me Gwen my lady." I giggled at how cute she looked, She instantly smiled a toothy grin and said "Yes… Gwen, such a cute nickname. I hope we can be good friends." I nodded in delight.

"I hate to ruin this lovely scene, but it seems we need to get down to business. Guinevere its time you know the truth." Arthur said as he barged in to our conversation causing Morgana and I to glare at him in synch.

I looked at him intently obliging him to continue obviously curious of what he was going to say next.

"The thing is…" He scratched his head as if he was unsure to continue. "I need you… as a decoy." He said while pacing back and forth as if a great burden was placed upon his broad shoulders.

My eyebrow quirked up not knowing how to react after a short pause I said "Excuse me? A decoy for?" surprisingly I forgot my place, and I'm quite glad the Royal Ox didn't notice. He answered "As you can see, a lot of women want me and by want I mean obsessed and each one is clawing her way up to be my Queen." After hearing this Morgana and I both snorted at his arrogance while Merlin merely rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"If I was just some handsome noble it wouldn't really be a problem, but seeing as I am King, all this deceit and competition is making Camelot fall apart and I need to do something to stop it from causing further harm to our kingdom. If the Prestige was to start a war within themselves then the commoners will also suffer. I cannot afford something like that to happen and for this I need your cooperation." Arthur panted after finishing his Royal Speech. Morgana clapped mockingly causing Arthur to glare at her while Merlin laughed at how childish those two could be sometimes.

I have to say I was a bit impressed at how much he truly cared for Camelot, but after digesting all his words I asked "Why me sire? A lot of women would be more suitable to act as your fiancé. Just the way I look make people doubt our relationship." I said hoping to convince him to find another girl.

"Yes Arthur tell her why." Merlin playfully said while nudging Arthur by the elbow causing him to unsheathe his sword as a false threat.

"You see Guinevere, you might not have noticed but for the past 2 weeks, I was trying to test whether you were interested in me or not and it appears my...charms doesn't work on you." He said embarrassed at his failure, but glad he found a girl at his age who indeed wasn't infatuated with him.

"It all started when we came back from a grand battle, my knights and I paraded along the streets to celebrate our victory, and there I noticed you. I was surprised at how bored you looked unlike all the other girls who squealed at my mere presence. I then decided you would be an eligible candidate for this role." He explained while replaying the scenes in his mind while trying his best to give a vivid description.

"I honestly fell of my chair laughing when Gwen completely ignored you while training near her house shirtless." Merlin recalled fondly. "I was desperate. I'm not used to being ignored especially by the ladies." Arthur defended himself while ruffling Merlin's hair roughly causing the young warlock to groan.

"I do recall that incident, but I thought it was just a blacksmith testing out his sword. I didn't recognize you without your royal garments." I remembered while giggling at how amusing I actually was, Morgana shortly joined and said "I can't belief you were mistaken as a common blacksmith!" She said between short fits of laughter.

Merlin looked at Arthur with his cheeky grin, already satisfied by my lethal blow to his ego. "And there was one time when he tried to…" Merlin was about to continue until Arthur said in a threatening tone "Merlin."

"Yes sire?" he answered. "Shut up!" Arthur yelled as he firmly punched the table's surface to show his authority. "Yes sire." Merlin complied but still kept his smile.

Now that everyone finally calmed down, the King of Camelot spoke again "I still need a Queen, as Guinevere's presence makes things a little more peaceful I can find my real bride without any interruptions."

"My Lord, wouldn't your future bride turn you away saying that you already have a fiancé?" I asked .What is he going to do about that little detail? "I will simply say I was wrong and that she is my true love. It adds to the romantic drama, girls like that don't they?" Arthur said in a care free tone, while Morgana scoffed at his statement, "Oh please, you don't know anything about romance." I playfully nodded in agreement.

The rest of the night was mostly spent with random teasing and planning. "Well I'm beat, you three get out of my chambers." Arthur shoved the three of us out while yawning. "My lady may I escort you to your room?" Merlin said while offering his arm to me. "Don't call me a Lady, you know I'm not and what about the lady Morgana?" I answered with concern. "Don't worry Gwen I'm quite aware of where my chamber is, unlike you who is new to this castle. Goodnight you two." Morgana said with a sleepy smile and proceeded to make her way to her quarters.

**(AT GWEN'S ROOM)**

"I'm surprised at how tight the security is around here, two knights are guarding my front door." I said amazed at how the guest room was furnished. "Well if you do need anything my room is just across the hallway from here." Merlin said as he pointed the direction of his chambers.

"Thank you Merlin." I smiled in gratitude, he smiled back. "Oh and before I leave." Merlin said while making his way across the room.

"Azna Eikveil Kayel zith"

My eyes widened at how different seals appeared on all opening of my room, including windows. They glowed a deep shade of blue and green which seemed to sparkle with the moonlight. "My, what are all these?" I asked curious, "Nothing really just seals that will protect you from any evil sorcerer, plus they make great night lights." He humored me while I laughed at how adorable he looked.

"Well good night Gwen."

"Good night Merlin."

**Next day…**

"My Lady, my lady!" a chamber maid shook me gently. "wha-what?" I asked still tired from last night. "You need to get dressed! The King asks for your presence at the stables, he says he wants to go horseback riding with you." After hearing this I groaned and covered my face, this cannot be happening!

**At the Stables**

"Guinevere over here!" Arthur gestured me to come while strapping on his sword. "Sire." I bowed slightly aggravated at how early he called for me, I silently wished he'd trip and break a leg so I could crawl back to my bed and sleep. Don't think I've forgotten that a git like you stole my first kiss.

"Call me Arthur Guinevere, we are to be wed soon anyways!" he said a little too loudly, I smacked my forehead at how obvious he was. "Arthur." I lazily said in a blunt tone. "My Guinevere! The way you lovingly speak my name makes my heart beat with fervor!" He said still a little too loudly, that idiot is ruining his own plan. The knights that were going with us merely smiled upon hearing this.

"Arthur, should I choose my own horse from the stables?" I said as I inspected the different horses that neighed in delight. "What are you talking about Guinevere? We ride on the same horse."

**Cliff hangy **

**I don't know if I can update this fast again, school will start soon T_T**

**R&R thnx ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Twister

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVES AND ALERTS~**

**Chapter 3 = Twister**

"_Arthur, should I choose my own horse from the stables?" I said as I inspected the different horses that neighed in delight. "What are you talking about Guinevere? We ride on the same horse."_

**3****rd**** person POV**

Guinevere silently sighed and nodded. "Oh how thoughtful of you Arthur." she said while gritting her teeth, but still managed to make her tone sound polite and lady like. While lifting her hood, she gracefully made her way towards Arthur who held out his hand for her.

In a blink of an eye Arthur swiftly maneuvered her comfortably on top of his faithful stallion. He climbed up as well and scooted closer towards her. Gwen stiffened at the King's warmth and tried to regain her usual calm composure, but failed to do so when Arthur wrapped his arms around her to grab the reigns.

"Ready my Lady?" Arthur said while resting his chin on her shoulder. "Anytime, my lord." Gwen said after clearing her throat and tilting her torso a bit to lessen their physical contact, but Arthur's broad figure barely gave her any room to do that.

They rode in silence for a while, nothing can be heard except for clashing armor and the galloping of horses. Gwen felt a bit awkward, she tried to relax and enjoy the ride, but then scoffed at how the route they were taking was on Camelot's busiest street, the market place.

She panicked and hung her head as low as possible making the hood fall on almost half of her face, not much people know her, but she's well aware that the common people will recognize her face. "Arthur are you mad?! People will know you chose a servant girl as a bride! The nobles will definitely be suspicious and…" Gwen whispered harshly at how risky this was, but before she could finish Arthur lightly silenced her with his gloved index finger.

"Relax Guinevere, we need to have a public exhibition to let people believe we truly are a couple by doing things normal lovers would do like spending time with one another and that is why I called for a hunting trip." Arthur firmly said while still keeping his finger on her lips. "But People will find out…" Gwen insisted but then Arthur whistled a certain tune and right on cue the knights and their horses formed a certain defensive position with Arthur at the center.

The so called couple was surrounded on every side with a certain distance from the knights making people halt and back away. "This way no one could take a good look at you even if you straighten your back." Arthur said while rubbing her shoulder to calm her down, but all Gwen did was glare at him. She hated how he made her so nervous, was it really hard to tell her before hand?

Arthur sensed her sulking and quickly dashed with his horse to the side and grabbed a rose from an unsuspecting vendor while flipping a gold coin on the vendor's palm as payment. He did it so fast Guinevere swore she was about to fall off the horse, even the knights were startled.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful Lady." Arthur smiled sheepishly while giving her the rose. The newly recruited knights tooted softly as a means of teasing the soon to be husband and wife. Some young spectators from the sidelines giggled while watching the scene.

"My how sweet." Gwen smiled while taking a whiff of the flower's scent which tickled her nose. _"Sickeningly sweet that is."_ She thought while slowly plucking the petals one by one so he wouldn't notice her silent insult of disfiguring the delicate flower he gave her. She wished he'd find his bride soon so she could go back to the "lonely" but at the same time good and simple life she had with her aunt.

They finally broke free from Camelot's binding walls and entered the wilderness. She unconsciously hugged herself, the damp fog made her shiver. She yelped at how Arthur suddenly pulled her close to his chest. His body heat made her feel relaxed, but at the same time annoyed. He could at least give this couple thing a rest, no one was around after all.

"Halt!" Arthur commanded "This place looks descent, tie your horses and grab your weapons, its time to hunt." He added while unpacking his crossbow and sword, a knight assisted Guinevere in climbing down.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" Guinevere asked while raising an eyebrow, something was not right. "Don't worry my love, I can assure your safety I was raised since birth to be a skilled warrior." Arthur confidently said while displaying his swordsmanship. Gwen rolled her eyes while ignoring his little presentation and did a little exploring of her own. She stopped when she heard the leaves rustle.

"Charge!" a bandit dressed in black all of a sudden appeared, after a few seconds a dozen more bandits came running and proceeded to attack cunningly. Arthur unsheathed his sword and charged along with his knights for combat with Guinevere watching from behind. They were clearly out numbered and Guinevere knew she had to do something fast, she quickly ran towards the horses and grabbed a sword of her own and slashed her long skirt in half to make it easier to move.

"I hope I still got it." She silently prayed and swiftly swung her sword and ran towards the battle field. Arthur was too busy to notice that Guinevere was in fact now joining them.

She parried and deflected attacks swiftly and smoothly making both the bandits and knights stare at her in disbelief. Who knew someone could fight so stunningly while wearing…wait a dress?

**Arthur's POV**

I looked back hoping to see Guinevere still standing safely on the same spot I left her, but all I saw was horses. My neck almost snapped at turning too quickly to find her. My eyes widened at how not only is she in the middle of the bloody fight, but at the fact that she was fighting more fiercely than any knight I have ever trained.

"Guinevere it's too dangerous fall back!" I yelled hoping she would obey, but she merely glanced at me and continued to fight. I forced my way towards her and I was determined to drag her out, but something inside of me wanted to see more. I swore if I wasn't too busy fighting a goofy dumbstruck grin would probably be plastered across my face by now.

I shook my head at the thought; a King must look calm and reserved at all times and make wise decisions, right now we needed all the help we could get if we wanted to go back home alive. I decided to let her fight, after all she's just a decoy…right?

Wrong, I couldn't concentrate, my thoughts were filled with fear and worry; my eyes would always wander towards her. I flinched at the pain from the small cuts and bruises I received from this careless state. Argh! What's wrong with me? These low class bandits are supposed to be no match for my level.

I was deep in thought when all of a sudden my knights cheered. I quickly looked around, all the bandits were now lying lifeless on the cold ground. I was about to give a command until my knights bustled around Guinevere and asked questions.

"Lady Gwen I never thought I'd live to see the day a woman who could wield a sword as powerful as that!"

"Maybe you should train US sometimes."

"Camelot would be honored to have a skilled Queen like you."

They continued to flock around her as if she was giving out free jewels. I made my way towards them, but all of a sudden Gwen yelled "Arthur!" while running towards me. I held out my arms waiting for her to fly into my embrace. I never knew Guinevere would take her role as my fiancé so seriously, well she does seem to be a down to earth type.

My eyes widened in disbelief, she roughly pushed me aside as an arrow pierced through her lower abdomen. I searched for its source and found that a half dead bandit managed to grab hold of my crossbow. My knights quickly disposed of him while I cradled a limp Guinevere in my arms.

I shouted orders so loudly even I felt myself almost go deaf. We quickly made our way back to Camelot and into Gaius's chamber. I shook at how much blood was seeping out.

_Her blood. _

I stiffened at every gasp of air she made as Gaius tried to extract the arrow. Drops of sweat tainted my forehead, it's my fault for letting my guard down, I ate my own words when I told her I was a skilled warrior, it seems she had more right to my statement.

I slammed my palm on the table as I heard someone knock irritatingly; I answered the door and found Merlin. I closed the door so Gaius could focus on his task.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Merlin, what could you possibly want at a time like this?" Arthur asked hastily in an angry tone. "Well, the horses and supplies for the trip is ready, its time to leave." Merlin said while crossing his arms on his chest. "Leave?" Arthur asked completely oblivious.

"Wha- didn't you tell, no literally shouted last night that we needed to visit your possible Queen candidates now? I told you it can wait, but you insisted we go today after your hunting trip. So let's go, your destiny awaits sire." Merlin said mockingly while grabbing Arthur's arm.

"No, your right in can wait." Arthur said while taking his own arm away from Merlin. The young warlock's jaw dropped, this was the first time Arthur ever admitted his own mistake. "Alright Arthur what happened?" Merlin asked while eyeing him carefully.

"It's Guinevere, she got hurt because of me." Arthur looked down. Merlin snickered " I always knew a prat like you could…"

"No you idiot! She got hit by an arrow that was aimed at me!" Arthur quickly snapped upon realizing where Merlin's statement was going. "An arrow!?" Merlin was shocked at how serious the situation actually was.

"Don't worry Gaius is already tending her wound." Arthur quickly gave Merlin a bit of assurance. They fell silent for a while. Merlin coughed and said "You know we don't have to go on a trip, you already have what you need here." Merlin nervously stated at the hint he was giving. "What do you mean?" Arthur questioningly looked at him.

"Nothing… nothing." The young warlock meekly replied. They fell silent again until Gauis shouted "Merlin I know your out there! I need you to fetch me medicinal herbs for Gwen!"

"I got to run." Merlin excused himself and quickly dashed to finish his errand. Arthur nodded in response as he paced back and forth still worried.

**The next day…**

**Gwen's POV**

I groaned at how every part of my body ached in pain, I tumbled around my bed trying to find a comfortable position while keeping my eyes closed to get the much needed sleep. My hand reached around for an extra pillow, but instead I got a hand….a hand!?

I forced my eyes open to find a sleeping Arthur seated beside my bed. I smiled at how innocent he looked and unconsciously brushed his bangs away from his eyes gently.

I sincerely regret doing that.

I merely watched as he stirred and open his eyes groggily. Goodbye sweet and innocent Arthur and Hello Royal Pain in the, well everything. "Ah Guinevere I see you're awake. Are you alright?" He said with concern as he inspected my well being, but then he quickly blushed and turned away nervously.

What the? How dare he turn away while talking to me and I was starting to... I looked down to find myself wrapped only in bandages. My cheeks turned red as I buried myself underneath the covers.

I heard him clear his throat to get rid of the long awkward silence. "So, Guinevere, Why?" Arthur asked while looking out the window with a bit of embarrassment in his tone. "Why?" I asked not knowing what he actually meant.

"Why save me? I'm not really your fiancé either, you could have ended this little charade if you wanted. I can see it through your eyes, you detest being here, you detest…me." Arthur added, but now he sounded a little bit more serious than usual.

"What you say is true sire, but know that I didn't do it for you, I did it for Camelot." I said honestly. He looked taken aback from my words and after a moment of silence he asked amusingly "You really do care for Camelot?"

"Yes sire. Camelot will always be my beloved homeland and without her king she would undoubtedly fall into an age of despair and confusion. I'd rather die than see that happen." I smiled remembering all the precious memories I made in this kingdom.

"We need more people like you here." He complimented politely while making his way towards the door. "I have to leave for awhile." He said softly before closing the door. "Of coarse my lord." I said while sinking back to my bed.

**Outside the castle…**

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

"Merlin hurry up." Arthur said impatiently "I thought you said everything was already prepared last night!"

"Did you forget? I'm not your manservant anymore." Merlin said while straddling his horse to get a better seat for the long journey to find Arthur's future Queen.

"I could always strip you of your position."

"I could always strip you of your Royal clothes right here and now."

They looked at each other, Arthur with a hesitant look on his face and Merlin with a triumphant smile, but then the two suddenly realized what Merlin had said and looked away from one another. "This never happened." Arthur said while trotting his horse forward. "Agreed" Merlin replied while adjusting his neckerchief and scanning his magic book.

**2 days later:**

Dark clouds hovered over Camelot as lightning and thunder roared mercilessly. Guinevere walked across the Castle's garden, she desperately tried to keep her gown from flipping, the wind was getting stronger by each passing minute.

She wondered if Arthur and Merlin were alright. Traveling under this kind of weather is not only dangerous, but very tiring and inconvenient. Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when drops of rain fell on her head and shoulders. She glanced up and quickly headed for shelter, suddenly a huge blanket of rain just dropped out of no where and the next thing you know, it was raining so hard you could barely see anything.

Night came and the rain never calmed, Morgana and Gwen were having dinner until all of a sudden they heard loud protests near the Castle's main entrance. They decided to see what was happening and were surprised to find a huge crowd begging the guards to let them in.

"Please let us seek shelter in the King's Castle! Our house isn't strong enough and my daughter has a fever please! Just for one night Please!" A woman cradling a small girl in her arms cried out while clutching on the guard's arm which she shook violently out of desperation. "I'm sorry, but unless the King gives orders to do so we will not allow anyone to enter the castle." A guard roughly pushed the woman back to show them his point.

"The King isn't here! We'll be as good as dead when he arrives!" A young man shouted from the back and everyone shouted their own complaints and reasons. The guards looked at each other not knowing what to do.

Gwen couldn't stand it anymore she marched forward while lifting her hood to hide her face and shouted "Let them in!"

"Who are you to give us orders?" A guard mocked her with a sly grin as he finished his statement with a chuckle.

"I-I'm… The King's fiancée in other words the soon to be crowned Queen of Camelot and I order you to let them in!" Gwen said with much confidence trying her best to sound convincing and intimidating at the same time. "_Yeah right_." Gwen thought of how ridiculous she looked right now.

The guard was about to question her until Morgana stepped in as well "If her authority is not enough then I too as well command you to let them in." The guards gulped and bowed with respect at the two and proceeded to do as they say.

"Citizens of Camelot please spread the word, the Castle will for now act as an open shelter against the storm. Please bring what you can and we'll take care of food and water. We shall not let this storm tear our kingdom apart!" Gwen exclaimed in a loud voice as she helped people settle down inside the castle.

The people cheered and cooperated for everyone's sake. Some helped around the kitchen while other's assisted Gaius, some helped other families evacuate safely and others helped keep the flood away from the castle by digging deep ditches. This was a time when Camelot was truly united.

**1 week later...**

"I can't believe it, 4 different kingdoms 23 different women of noble blood and I still haven't found my Queen." Arthur said dazed at how much of a failure his plan was becoming.

"Well at least I had a good laugh when we visited Lady Vivian, who knew her father King Olaf was a bit of a blood thirsty and over protective type." Merlin chuckled at how they barely escaped with their head's intact.

"Don't remind me." Arthur muttered while quivering from the horrible experience. As they approached Camelot, they were shocked to find the whole city a mess. People everywhere were trying to make use and rebuild what the storm had left.

"You there what happened?!" Arthur hurriedly asked a passerby. "My lord I am glad you are safe, a terrible storm struck Camelot in your absence, but fortunately your fiancé evacuated the people in time before the worst part of the storm hits. Please excuse me I need to fetch water from the well." The young woman bowed and went her separate way.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. As they continued to make their way towards the castle random people approached Arthur and complimented Gwen on her noble deed.

"Sire, I am overjoyed to serve a kingdom that has such a kind hearted Queen."

"My Lord My Lord could you give this small gift to your Lady? If not for her my whole family would probably be dead."

"When's the wedding day my lord? I'm so excited!"

"Sire I wish to congratulate you for finding such a fine woman to marry!"

Arthur was surprised at how much the people all of a sudden loved Guinevere. He unconsciously smiled at how Gwen did a good job at keeping things in order during his journey. He was greatly impressed by her resourcefulness and diligence.

**At the Castle…**

"Guinevere!" Arthur yelled as he hugged her from behind. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. Guinevere was about to hit whoever grabbed her from behind, but then managed to stop herself in time, seeing as it was only Arthur.

"_Just when this fiancé role play was put to rest he just had to come so soon."_ She thought while slowly turning to face him. "Yes I am, as you can clearly see my lord." She said a bit grateful at how he managed to spare a thought for her.

The two looked deep into each other's eyes for a while, but then Arthur noticed their awkward position and he quickly let go. What the heck was he thinking grabbing her like that?! It's not like he had the right to do so, he wasn't her real lover. Guinevere deserved someone better.

"My lord?" Gwen asked a bit worried from Arthur's sudden silence. "Ah so how's your wound?" Arthur managed to say, with a hint of embarrassment in his tone. "Well it's healing up quite nicely." Guinevere said while showing him how she could move a bit more freely now. Arthur chuckled at how adorable she looked prancing around.

"Thank you." He said while taking her hand. "…in behalf of everyone in Camelot." The King added while kissing her hand with gratitude. Guinevere felt her face glow red, she didn't expect to see Arthur's real romantic side.

"As I've said before, I cannot bear to watch the people of Camelot suffer." She said while briskly taking her hand away and turned towards the window.

Arthur noticed how depressingly sad Guinevere looked out the window. Seeing people homeless was not a pleasant sight to see. He looked down for a bit, but then brightly smiled and said "Fear not Guinevere, you have done your part, I as the King of Camelot shall do mine. I will contact the neighboring Kingdom Du Lac to assist us." to cheer her up.

Guinevere's eyes widened and unknowingly hugged him with a daunting smile on her face. After realizing what she had done, she quickly let go and excused herself. Arthur smiled at how unpredictable Guinevere could be, she's usually so mature and calm and at certain moments she acted no better than an innocent child.

**At the Royal Court Room:**

"Merlin, call for a messenger quickly." Arthur said while scribbling on random documents laid across his table. "A messenger? For what?" Merlin asked while making the quill sign papers to help Arthur finish up. "Just do it." Arthur flatly stated while concentrating on his work.

Moments later the messenger arrived. "What message do you wish to deliver my lord?" The messenger politely asked while taking out his own parchment and pen to list down everything Arthur has to say.

"Ah yes, tell him my kingdom is in terrible shape and we need their assistance to rebuild faster. I need a guild of carpenters and stone masons. As well as a trade relation for wood, stones, gold and garments. Hmm… and tell them to come as soon as possible we never know when another storm might hit." Arthur exclaimed while eyeing papers about the damages around the city.

"May I ask who this is addressed to sire?" The messenger asked before taking his leave. "Deliver that message to King Lancelot of Du Lac."

**Cliff hangy~**

**R&R **

**Ack College is being a b*tch xD T_T sorry for the delay**


	4. Chapter 4 Clashing Hearts

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts!**

**I'm glad the number of reviews for each chapter is increasing. I really appreciate it.**

Sorry about the delay, I had to prepare for the exams.

**Chapter 4: Clashing Hearts**

Arthur, though alone in the castle grounds, trained with might and valor, his sword was the only one who accompanied him through this silent battle against the elements. He was so caught up that he didn't notice the faint footsteps quickly approaching from behind.

As the intruder's sword was swung in the air towards him, Arthur swiftly turned around to deflect the attack and abruptly countered in response. The attacker quickly regained composure and proceeded to charge. After a few more strikes, Arthur managed to pin him up against the Castle walls.

"Lancelot, I'm surprised you didn't make a grand entrance."

"Since when do I ever do that?"

The two men looked at each other and heartily laughed as they recovered from the "not so" serious fight earlier.

"How's my childhood friend been doing? I see Du Lac has prospered after your father finally retired." Arthur curiously asked wanting to catch up as soon as possible.

"Yes we did, I heavily invested on the nearby mines. They bring in good amounts of gold to keep my people living fit." Lancelot answered quickly to quench his friend's anxiousness.

"Good to hear! As for Camelot, the storm did a lot of damage we need to rebuild our kingdom with a stronger foundation." Arthur stated in a calm, but sad tone.

"Don't worry I've sent more than what you need." Lancelot assured his trusted ally with a gentle pat on the back.

"Say for old time's sake, how about a proper spar?" Arthur smiled a little brighter as Lancelot nodded eagerly.

"The armory is this way and… where's your manservant? Shouldn't he be with you?" Arthur asked while looking around for any signs of him.

"Don't worry about Fredrick; I put him in charge of organizing the entire reconstruction. He may look frail, but he's quite witty and smart." Lancelot said while making his way towards the armory leaving a surprised King behind.

"I'll be fine, I'm sure I've faced greater challenges than putting my armor on!" He playfully yelled as he waved a short goodbye to Arthur.

**At the Armory…**

Lancelot roughly pushed the door making it slam open. His eyes widened to find a young lady inside who seemed to have been startled by his earlier action.

"My lady, what are you doing in a place like this?" Lancelot said cautiously as to not further frighten her.

"Oh I am so sorry my lord, I was just admiring the craftsmanship." Gwen said as she ran her fingers against the cold studded surface of a nearby chain mail.

"I never knew a woman could be so interested in armor and weapons." Lancelot curiously approached Gwen to get a better look at his enchantress.

"Just like jewelry they too are hard to make, not only that they seem to be much more of use." Gwen faintly said while giving the King a quick glance, then continued to admire the sword she's holding.

"So when did this fascination of yours started?" he looked deep into her eyes as if trying to find the answer himself.

Gwen was about to tell him her late father was a blacksmith, but then quickly remembered her role and instead sweetly smiled at him while muttering a quick "It's a secret."

Lancelot smiled as well, thrilled to get to know her more, but was quickly reminded that Arthur was waiting for him and decided to slowly choose the armor he was going to wear, after doing so proceeded to put in place each piece on the required body part.

"Let me help you with that." Gwen said as she sensed his silent struggle. He nodded gratefully as he leaned into her touch. Their fingers brushed and for a moment their eyes connected. Gwen was the first to look away and slowly made her way towards the exit.

"Wait! I…. Thank you." Lancelot couldn't find the right words and ended up with that simple statement. Gwen smiled and bowed before taking her final leave. Lancelot, still in a daze, watched her walk away before snapping back to reality.

**Back at the Castle Grounds**

"Took you long enough." Arthur playfully punched Lancelot's arm.

"Well it was worth the wait, I probably met the world's most charming woman down at the armory." Lancelot said dreamily while recalling their encounter.

Arthur looked at him awkwardly, surprised to find his friend having this kind of hidden persona.

"At the armory? Seems like a place where most or maybe all women dread to be in. Are you sure it wasn't a ghost?" Arthur asked, carefully eyeing his friend for any signs of hallucinations.

"I'm sure she was real, she even helped put my armor on." Lancelot defended his words while finding evidences of her existence.

Arthur merely raised an eyebrow and said "Maybe it was one of my Royal handmaids, what was her name?" hoping to put an end to this mystery woman soon.

"I never got the chance to ask." Lancelot looked down in disappointment.

"Wait, wait do you fancy her?" Arthur asked a bit interested

"Well, in a way yes." Lancelot honestly confessed.

"So you're still a bachelor?" Arthur added while walking over to him

"If I said yes, would you laugh?" Lancelot smiled at Arthur's curiosity about his love life

"No, but I will be surprised after all you're the only man I've seen who could rival both my looks and talent, well almost." Arthur stated while placing his hand on Lancelot's broad shoulder.

"Same old Arthur, you didn't change one bit." Lancelot said while brushing Arthur's hand away playfully.

"So, what about you, found yourself a bride?" it was now Lancelot's turn to interrogate.

"Yes I have a fiancé; you shall meet her later on in tonight's banquet held in your honor." Arthur proudly said making Lancelot burst in laughter

"I am anxious to meet the _lucky _lady." Lancelot winked as a way of teasing, but then quickly dodged an attack.

"Well that's that, but right now you need to focus before I accidentally kill you." Arthur confidently muttered before trying to land another blow, making Lancelot smirk.

"Speak for yourself."

**Gwen's POV**

I giggled at how adorably helpless the knight was down at the armory, maybe he was new, but despite that I have to admit he was a bit good looking. I waltzed my way across the long corridors when I heard my handmaids calling out to me.

"This could not be good." I thought as I slowed down my pace to let them catch up.

"My lady! We were looking all over for you!" One of them huffed while taking deep breathes from exhaustion.

"Why what for?" I asked while trying to get them to calm down.

"We were just informed that the King of Du Lac arrived sooner than expected and that a banquet in his honor will be held soon. We were obliged to get you ready for the big event." They said as they grabbed hold of both my arms tugging on them gently to beckon me to move towards their direction.

"Alright then, it is after all my duty as Future Queen." I said looking enthusiastic, but deep down inside I wanted to run, the last banquet wasn't exactly a night to remember.

They led me into a huge room and at the center was a huge bath tub, the two asked me to take my clothes off while they fetch other utensils needed for the bath like hot water and towels.

I mentally sighed a breathe of contentment, well maybe a bath would be nice it would help me unwind a bit.

I was almost half naked when I heard someone come in I turned around to find Arthur!

"Guinevere we need to discuss your false noble background so that if ever…." He stared at me with both eyes wide open, it wasn't until I screamed that he snapped out of his trance and turned around.

"Guinevere I'm so sorry I didn't know…I swear I didn't see anything" He said clearly embarrassed and nervous.

"_Didn't see anything? I'm sure you got a good look for 5 seconds before turning around!" _I thought while I rushed behind the curtains.

"Well we can't talk like this; I'll call for your handmaids to get you dressed properly." Arthur said while opening the room's door and yelling for the two, but to no avail.

"Don't you have anything here to wear?!" Arthur scowled a little bit desperate.

"I do, the ones I was wearing before can you find them? They're hanged on top of the bathtub's wooden walls." I said trying to describe the place where I left them in the best possible way.

Arthur looked around but then groaned at how they fell into the water. "I'm sorry Guinevere, they slid off the wall they're now completely soaked!" Arthur scratched his head, but then realized he was wearing a long coat.

"_Perfect!"_ He thought

"Guinevere I'm going to hand you my coat, but don't worry I'm going to close my eyes. Ready?" He said while closing his eyes and slowly handing me the coat while taking cautious steps towards my direction.

I quickly took it and put it on, I signaled him to open his eyes and we both sighed from relief, but then we heard knocking.

"My lady are you alright in there!? Sorry we took so long, we didn't have much charcoal to boil the water!" They said while knocking in between.

"Don't worry, I the King is here and I would like some private time with my fiancé!" Arthur said while leaning towards the locked door to make sure they heard him right.

"Oh my we apologize my Lord! We-we shall excuse ourselves for now." The two handmaids quickly scurried off elsewhere.

Arthur and I looked at each other and laughed at how those two probably got the wrong Idea, but after recovering from the little incident we managed to agree on what my so called "noble" legacy would be and it seems I'm the youngest daughter of Uther's most trusted knight, the late Sir Thomas.

We bid each other goodbye as Arthur had to get himself ready as well. I could still see a faint blush across his face and pouted at how he probably still remembers the previous incident.

As soon as he was gone the two servants quickly entered and proceeded to finish what they've started.

**At the Banquet… (3****rd**** person POV)**

Arthur and Lancelot were already seated, Arthur on his throne and Lancelot at his right. Merlin and Morgana sat on Arthur's left busy chatting about magical spells and creatures. The banquet had a warm aura, knights from both kingdoms were reacquainted, new friendships were being forged as well as a bit of competition on who's honor outshines who.

It definitely was a lovely night, the moon was ripe and its light shined its blessings upon the hall's windows, but it seems another beauty entered to rival its glow.

Gwen slowly entered hesitantly and as she did the room fell completely silent. She gulped at how all eyes were on her. She didn't want to be fashionably late it's just that it took them so long to do her hair.

Everyone looked at her in awe, except for Arthur and Lancelot who seemed to have both their jaws dropped.

**Arthur's POV**

I was talking to Lancelot about how we could reconstruct the kingdom's market, but as the room fell silent I curiously looked up and found myself speechless. Guinevere was a sight to behold; the sea foam gown that trailed gracefully towards the floor suited her nicely. Her eyes shimmered not with makeup, but they seem to reflect the moonlight perfectly.

I felt my legs walk towards her, but my light headedness quickly ended as Lancelot surprisingly sprinted and beat me to her, I pondered at how unusual his actions were, they've never met before or have they? No that couldn't be possible Guinevere is a servant she couldn't have mingled with royalty from another kingdom. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Lancelot speak.

"My what a coincidence to find you here my Lady." Lancelot said while taking her hand and softly kissing it. I felt myself cringed at the sight.

"It seems we were destined to meet." Guinevere smiled as she watched him carefully.

"I believe I don't know your name." Lancelot added while holding her hand.

"Guinevere, and you my Lord?" Guinevere asked while looking him straight in the eye

"Lancelot King of Du Lac." He humbly responded.

"You two know each other?" I asked surprised to see them talk so casually.

"I met him down at the armory this morning." Guinevere replied as she smiled at Lancelot.

"See I told you she was real." My childhood friend said as he smiled triumphantly, while Guinevere giggled at his statement.

There was a short pause and they looked into each other's eyes. I felt a small tug in my chest and I unconsciously took her hand from his and proceeded to go to her side and said "Well as for my dear Guinevere she also seems to be the lucky lady."

Lancelot was surprised by my statement, but then he quickly regained composure and said "Ah so your Camelot's future Queen, would you mind sitting next to me for the rest of the night? After all it is one of your duties as Queen to be acquainted with your husband's most trusted ally."

For the second time tonight, I was speechless; I looked at Guinevere nervous of what her answer may be to his invitation.

"Well, I suppose your right." Guinevere answered after a brief thought. I looked away a bit disappointed, I was hoping she would decline, but as much as it hurts, what Lancelot said was true. I broodingly watch him as he took my bride away and led her to his seat. Wait did I just say _my bride_?

We were all finally seated and the banquet began quietly. A servant offered Lancelot a goblet full of wine, but he surprisingly declined and said "I greatly apologize; I don't drink anymore, could you replace this with juice or water instead?" He politely asked the servant.

"Of course sire." The servant bowed and proceeded to do what he was asked to.

"You don't drink anymore?" Guinevere asked impressed by his actions.

"Yes, it all started when I attempted to jump off the castle walls drunk. Good thing my men stopped me in time, or I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you." Lancelot embarrassingly confessed making Guinevere laugh at how silly that scene was.

After hearing this I quickly gestured a servant to come close. "Yes Sire?" She asked while cradling a tray filled with appetizers.

"I would like you to take my wine goblet away. I don't want to be labeled as a drunkard by our guests." I said loudly hoping Guinevere would notice my actions, but I was completely ignored and it seems as though Merlin saw the whole thing and laughed annoyingly towards my direction making me glare at him.

The main course quickly made its way towards our plates. I saw Guinevere playing with her food until she finally tried to take a small bite, but then Lancelot quickly stopped her saying "My Lady you must not, the meat is not cooked properly. If you don't want to upset your belly than I suggest you don't eat it."

"How can you tell?" Guinevere asked while examining the piece of chicken herself, sure she barely had meat back when she was just a florist outside the castle walls, but I'm sure the burnt edges suggest that its cooked properly.

"Here let me show you." Lancelot took a knife out of his pocket and sliced a thick piece to show how raw it actually was on the inside.

"Don't tell me you can cook too?" Guinevere asked amazed while putting down her fork.

"Well, let's just say it was a skill I needed to survive. You see father wasn't exactly the gentle type. As training he left me in the mountains to fend for myself for 2 weeks." He shuddered while recalling his past experiences.

"I bet he did it out of love, look at how you matured into a wonderful young man because of his guidance." Lancelot smiled at her complement and humbly bowed.

I frowned upon hearing this. Guinevere never complemented me, not once! Well it's not like she had an obligation to do so, but still I can't accept the fact that she complimented him before me.

Merlin sensed my sulking, while leaning over he said "You can't stop _true_ love." He grinned brightly at my priceless reaction, but I quickly took care of that smile of his with a spoon full of chili shoved down his throat. I smirked in satisfaction at his discomfort.

My laugh quickly faded seeing as those two were still getting comfortable with each other. As a man I need to think fast before he completely sweeps Guinevere away. I abruptly stood up, gestured the musicians to play a slower tune and said "May I have this dance my love?" while offering my hand and bowing like a gentleman.

She smiled sweetly at me as she took my offer. As we reached the dance floor I slid my hand on her waist while gliding her gently across. I squeezed her hand to ease her nervousness. I can understand this is probably her first time.

Soon both our movements quickly synchronized with the music and soon we felt carefree and natural, as if no one was watching us. I heard her sigh from relief, I smiled and continued to sway her while motioning her to rest her head on my chest.

My fantasy was soon cut short when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find Lancelot.

"Can I?" He asked pleadingly. I stared at the floor first before finally letting him take over.

I carefully studied his every move, on a look out for any signs of molestation, but after a short while he gave a strange signal to the court musicians and a cheery tune soon took over.

My eyes widened at how he lunged Guinevere in awkward directions while twirling her around quickly, making her laugh in delight. Soon the crowd clapped to beckon them to keep going. Cheers and giggles could be heard everywhere while some couples danced along with them.

I merely stared while leaning against a corner, gulping down wine, I didn't care anymore and for the first time in my life, I admit defeat.

The banquet had to end at some point. As the guests were retreating I made my way towards Guinevere hoping Lancelot had already said goodbye, but my false hope was quickly shattered when I saw the two was still together.

I approached them and when in front cleared my throat to make my presence known. "Guinevere it's already late, it's time for me to escort you to your chambers." I said a little impatient, but fortunately they didn't notice.

"Until we meet again my lady." Lancelot said while kissing her hand and slowly backing away to return to his quarters as well.

"Let's go sire." She said while getting a head start. I wish she'd just call me Arthur instead.

As we walked down the halls she was humming a tune while doing small skips. I looked down knowing what the cause of her happiness was.

When we arrived, I couldn't resist and asked "So do you like him?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Lancelot?"

"In a way, yes he's quite nice, charming and cunning, but we don't belong I'm merely a servant." She said while looking at the starry sky through a nearby window.

"But if you were a noble, would you accept him?" I asked curious if she would take the opportunity.

"Who knows…maybe." She said while smiling faintly.

"Ah I see, anyways have a nice night my lady." I said finally calling it a night while kissing her hand, but after that I didn't let go and just stared deep into her eyes expecting something to happen, like maybe a _kiss_?

"Good night my Lord." She simply stated and proceeded to close her door. I walked back disappointed, ack why did I even thought of such things, it's not like we really are together!

All of a sudden I heard her say, "W-wait my Lord!" I turned around so quick hoping that maybe my prayers has been answered, but then I saw her cradling my coat from earlier today.

"Thank you for lending this to me sire." She smiled with gratitude as I weakly took it from her, curse my habit of assuming things.

As she finally closed her door I walked around aimlessly trying to decipher this strange feeling when I'm around her. I feel a sense of longing with a bit, alright maybe a lot of nervousness. I found myself on the balcony just taking in the fresh air when I noticed a familiar silhouette.

It was Lancelot trying to enjoy the night's calmness. I patted him on the back and he smiled at me. We were silent for a while until he said "So how do you feel about Guinevere?"

This question pierced my heart like an arrow. How do I really feel about Guinevere? It was so easy to lie, but I was surprised that I uttered something unexpected.

"I-I don't know."

Lancelot's eyes widened, "You don't know!? For god's sake Arthur you two are already engaged and you can't even say you love her? Friend or not I will not allow you to hurt a lady such as Guinevere!" he unsheathed his sword threateningly.

His actions surprised me and I unconsciously took my own sword out in case he does something unpredictable. He lunged at me and I deflected his attack, we continued to fight, neither one of us giving the other an opening, while fighting I thought of losing Guinevere, which made me fight harder than ever.

"After this battle I shall take Guinevere away to my kingdom where she will be treated just as she should be and away from you." Lancelot said while aggressively trying to pin me with his sword.

After finally hearing this, my whole body and soul just snapped and screamed "No you shall not! I love her and I can't imagine what life would be without her. If you chose to do so I am prepared to wage war against your kingdom and on any man who threatens to take her away!" There I knew I was in fact in love all along and still falling harder by the minute.

Upon hearing this he lowered his sword and said "It's not like you to give up everything you worked so hard to achieve, I…I suppose what you speak is the truth." He smiled while keeping his sword.

"Look, Lancelot it's not that I didn't know, it's just that I was confused, you see this whole fiancé thing is…"

"I know."

"Pardon?"

"Arthur I knew all along." He laughed while saying this. I looked at him surprised and confused, how did he know?

"You see Arthur, Lady Beatrice, one of your so called Queen candidates is in fact my cousin. She told me about your plan and so I decided to come along with my men when you asked for help. I wanted to know who this girl worthy enough to play your fiancé's role was and I found her to be quite a catch and not only that, she seems to make a perfect queen, it would be a great loss for Camelot to let her go, so I decided to let you realize _she's_ been there all along and..." Lancelot realized I was already walking away.

"Wait Arthur where are you going?"

"Sorry, but duty calls I have to go on probably the most important and difficult mission yet."

"What would that be? Slay the great dragon?"

"To woo."

**Cliff hangy whew a long chappy **

**The next update might take a while, I have a lot of school work to finish.**

**Please review for my motivation. Thanks! ^^ and sorry for any errors, I might've over looked. **


End file.
